"Stabitha" Fairborn
Born Tabitha Fariborn, Stabitha's former life was that of a criminal and a thug, in service to the Barov family in an off-the-books capacity. This is not to say she was without redeeming qualities. She was kind to those she saw as friends and family and to those that shared her status in life. The life of a peasant, meant for backbreaking labor and crushing poverty. When she was freed from the Lich King's grasp by The Dark lady, her mind was forever altered by the trauma and the dark magics that reanimated her. Once a lovable scoundrel, now a cruel and egotistical thief with a burning hatred for those whom she feels betrayed her and the Forsaken. Roaming the now plague stricken fields and forests of Lordaeron, she stalks the enemies of her Banshee Queen. Appearance In life Tabitha was a slight little girl, with a fair complexion, beautiful black hair, and forest green eyes. Though she was pretty, it was not exceptionally so. Being fairly plain she was able to blend in with crowds and go unnoticed by most. Any who saw her would assume she was a lowly house servant and unworthy of any really notice. Now, in death, she only vaguely resembles her former self. Her rotten form has deteriorated considerably after the battle for Lordaeron where she refused the help of the shaowmenders present, fleeing to her old home immediately. For weeks she sat alone, and tormented herself in her grief. Anxiety gripped her as she began to pick and tear at herself almost mindlessly. Her fingers now down to the bone, her joints and arms rubbed and torn and chewed to expose the tendons and ligaments. Her face now sallow and her eyes sunken and drained of their former color to a mute milky haze. Her once lustrous hair now brittle and greasy. Her smile almost permanently stained with the dried coppery tones of old blood. Demeanor/Attitude "Stabitha", as she now prefers to be called, is quick to anger and suspicious of those around her. Her paranoia as a professional criminal in life was amplified in her madness, causing her to see most people as a threat until proven otherwise. Even then it will take considerable effort for anyone to actually gain her trust, aside from the Dark Lady and her Lieutenants. However, her paranoia does not inhibit her willingness to work with others. Quite the opposite, she sees it as an opportunity to study those who caught her interest. Her exposure to the other races of the Horde has been extremely limited, but the handful of Orc and Troll emissaries to the Undercity have reminded her that not everyone on Azeroth saw the Forsaken as the enemy. In the coming months she will have to reconcile her desire for revenge with her duty to the Dark Lady, and now the Horde. Life Tabitha Fairborn, despite her surname, was born into a life of abject poverty. Her small family, consisting of her sister and mother and father, worked as farmhands and servants for the Barovs near the town of Brill. They were one of the handful of families that survived the original plague spread by Kel'Thuzad. Her childhood was uneventful until she turned 16, when she was recruited into a small gang established by former Syndicate members funded by the Barov family in exchange for their services when requested. Her cousin had been working for them as a cut purse for a few years and got her a "job." The gang quickly found work for her as a burglar when they discovered she had a knack for it. Though over time her desire to make more money led her to take more unsavory jobs, where she again proved that she was talented, earning her nickname. For six years Tabitha devoted her life to the gang, hoping to earn enough to buy her family out of poverty. Though she would never admit to them what she did for a living, telling them instead that she was working with her cousin for one of the lesser Barov's houses as a messenger. It was early in the year 20 that war was finally on Lordaeron's doorstep, the Lich King's army was on the march south from Quel'Thalas to Lordaeron. Emptying her accounts and cashing in all her debts, she tried to buy her family safe passage to Stormwind. But with the chaos that preceded the Scourge, what little she had was ultimately worthless. In the end all she could afford was a cart, a horse, some feed, and enough food and water for three people for a week. After sending her family off with the last of the evacuees she met the handful of gang members that were left and together they joined with the militia and the remainder of Lordaeron's forces to defend their home. Her group was sent into Brill proper where they were met by the Lich King's abominations. Their battle was hopeless and short. As she was cut down by the hook of a flesh golem, her last vision as a human was that of the inn. In the window there was a pumpkin. A grotesque smile carved below two baleful eyes. Her final thoughts filled with the memory of her family celebrating Hallow's End so many years ago. Undeath Newly risen by her Dark Master, Tabitha had been erased. In her place was an obedient thrall to the Lich King, forever bound to his will. Her thoughts were not her own and her mind was filled with His voice and that of the other Scourge. It was maddening to try to sort it out, much easier to submit to His will. And so she became one of his many scouts and spies sent further south after the destruction of Lordaeron to hunt those who fled. It was in Silverpine that she found them, her family. They had barely made it east of the gates of Gilneas. Their one horse had been killed in the night by wolves, Tabitha's father somehow able to keep her mother and sister safe. Her father begged Tabitha to spare them, pleaded to at least let her mother and sister go. But the Lich King does not accept failure. When Sylvanas managed to break from Arthas' grasp and free the Forsaken, she was called north to help the Banshee Queen retake Lordaeron. Waking from the haze that had clouded her mind to find herself in the foothills near Tarren Mill, her thoughts came in as a flood. Unwilling or unable to deal with her family's death at her own hands, she instead turned her attention to the new voice in her head beckoning her to Lordaeron. The battle for the city was long and bloody, leaving her little time to reflect upon the horrors she had committed. With Sylvanas and the newly dubbed Forsaken eventually wresting control of the city from Kel'Thuzad and his forces, Tabitha now had time to think. She left the ruins of Lordaeron for her old home outside of Brill, barely more than a ruined shack now. What little survived of her family's things were strewn about from their haste in packing the cart. On the writing desk was a sheet of paper, one of her little sister's drawings. A drawing of Tabitha. Tears welled in her eyes and, for the first time since her release from the Lich King's grasp, she cried. She cried for her family, for her home, and for herself. Grief and pain twisted into loathing and numbness. Weeks passed in the little war torn hovel and her mind warped. Now Tabitha skulks through the ruined lands of Lordaeron, hunting the remaining Scourge. She is a wraith of her former self, consumed by madness and focused solely on revenge. Revenge against the Lich King and against the humans of the Alliance that now shunned their former countrymen. But above all else, she serves the Dark Lady. She who rescued her from eternal undeath in the service of the Lich King. She will not rest until her enemies and those of the Forsaken are slain. Category:Forsaken